$\dfrac{8}{2} - \dfrac{7}{12} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 6}{2 \times 6}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{48}{12}} - {\dfrac{7}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{48} - {7}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{41}{12}$